


Sanctuary

by onwardtoneverland



Series: All That We've Been Through [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/F, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Porn With Plot, Pre-Episode: s2e09 Ye Who Enter Here, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onwardtoneverland/pseuds/onwardtoneverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye’s left cheek burns and her nose aches; the blood on the skin underneath her nostrils is dry. She’s got a pull in her back and a burning in her stomach, but she feels fine otherwise. Skye looks up at Jemma, who has her lips turned downward and moisture in her eyes. Her short hair is pulled back into a loose ponytail, and her lab coat hangs on her shoulders. When Jemma reaches to dab the cut on Skye’s cheek, one of her gloved fingers touches the skin of the taller girl’s face, and Skye feels the latex like another strike to the face, but this time less in a fit of rage and more like the crushing blow of concern and panic and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> Ask box prompt
> 
> Anonymous: Can I prompt away? Next episode's promo is giving me feels because Skye is gonna get beat up pretty bad and I'm trash because all I could think of is that it might finally give us Skimmons interaction. So basically skimmons make-out (and possibly more if you're up for it) with Simmons being extra careful and gentle and making sure she doesn't hurt Skye?

“You know that you need to be more careful, Skye. We can’t afford to lose someone else. You just…please, be—”

“Careful? I know,” Skye sighs. “I wanted to, I don’t know, prove that I could actually be useful. You know?” Skye, sitting atop a lab table, looks down at her lap. Jemma stands between her legs. Medical supplies rest on the cold metal next to Skye’s thigh.

Skye’s left cheek burns and her nose aches; the blood on the skin underneath her nostrils is dry. She’s got a pull in her back and a burning in her stomach, but she feels fine otherwise. Skye looks up at Jemma, who has her lips turned downward and moisture in her eyes. Her short hair is pulled back into a loose ponytail, and her lab coat hangs on her shoulders. When Jemma reaches to dab the cut on Skye’s cheek, one of her gloved fingers touches the skin of the taller girl’s face, and Skye feels the latex like another strike to the face, but this time less in a fit of rage and more like the crushing blow of concern and panic and love.

Skye winces at the feeling, and Jemma perceives it as a gesture of pain. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay.” Skye smiles slightly and feels the dried redness crack on her skin. She unlaces her fingers in her lap in favor of gripping the tabletop. Her bruised and reddened knuckles turn white. Jemma resumes cleaning the cut on Skye’s cheek. Once she’s satisfied with disinfecting the abrasion, she concentrates on Skye’s nose. Jemma grabs a towel and the bowl of warm water. She soaks a corner of the cloth in the water and begins gently scrubbing the caked blood on Skye’s skin. Skye observes the shorter woman’s face.

Jemma’s eyes are still a bit watery, and her eyebrows are scrunched together, her forehead wrinkled. Jemma finishes cleaning; she pushes the bowl away and sets the towel next to the plastic container. She starts to slightly squeeze Skye’s nose to check for a break; Skye sucks in a sharp breath and clenches her eyes shut. Her fingers grip the table harder.

“I know this hurts. I’ll be as quick as I possibly can, but I need you to stay very still.”

“Okay,” Skye groans. She feels light pressure return to her nose, and she tries to breathe evenly. Jemma’s latex covered fingers skim over the bruised skin, applying harder pressure to certain spots.

“Nothing appears to broken, but we’ll still need to do an x-ray.” Jemma backs up from between Skye’s open legs. “I need you to take off your shirt.” Jemma moves to stand in front of the open medical kit. Her thigh presses, warm and solid, against Skye’s cloth-clad knee. Skye doesn’t hesitate; she grabs the bottom of her shirt and lifts it over her head. She groans at the harsh stretch of the muscles in her stomach and back. The shirt hits the table, and Skye sits in nothing but her bra and pants. She hears the snap of the gloves leaving Jemma’s hands, and the next second she comes face to face with Jemma once again.

Jemma slides a bare palm over Skye’s right side, letting her fingers press a little more firmly into the soft skin there. Splattered in black and blue, Skye’s skin feels slightly warm to the touch, but Jemma doesn’t feel anything out of place. She retracts her hand, and places the other one on Skye’s left side. This side, while less bruised and warm, shows no sign of further injury. Jemma’s eyes move from observing where she’s examining to rest on two jaggedly circular scars in the middle of the taller woman’s midsection. She feels her heart contract in her chest, and her eyes itch.

“If you wanted to check me out, all you had to do was ask.” Skye laughs. Jemma’s eyes shoot up from the expanse of skin to brown irises. Her hand stills against the pliant flesh beneath it. 

Jemma shakes her head. “I was n…” Jemma averts her eyes and removes her hand from Skye’s side. “Never mind. Everything looks okay. Would you like to go lie down for a while?” Jemma slides back from between Skye’s legs, and she beings putting away the medical supplies.

She sees the taller woman slide off the table out of the corner of her eye, and then she sees her put her dark shirt back on. She places the last of the gauze and antiseptic into the plastic container, shuts the lid, and puts the lock back into place.

“Do you think you could help me,” Skye questions. Jemma turns to face her; she is met with a grimacing face and a slightly hunched body. Jemma nods. She removes her lab coat, laying it on the table, and moves toward Skye. She grabs the inside of her elbow and they make their way out of the lab. The doors slide open for them, and close quickly once they cross the threshold.

The walk to Skye’s room is much further than the darker haired woman would’ve liked, but she has Jemma next to her, so she isn’t feeling too overwhelmed. The medicine that Jemma gave her begins to kick in; her muscles being to relax and the burning in her back and ribs subsides. Her eyelids feel heavier, and her head gets slightly fuzzy.

Jemma leads Skye the last few feet to her room. Her hand grips the handle, and she opens the door. She guides Skye through the threshold, across the carpeted floor, to the unmade bed in the corner of the room. Skye plops down onto the soft mattress and immediately pulls herself fully onto the sheets. Her head hits the pillow. Jemma stands next to the bed.

“Do you need anything? I’d be more than happy to get it.” Jemma reaches over Skye to grab the rumpled bedspread. She covers the brunette’s body. Skye shakes her head, and burrows herself further into the bed. “Okay, if you do find yourself in need, let me know. I’ll be back to check on you later.” She leans down and pecks Skye’s forehead. Jemma rights herself and turns to leave.

“Thank you.” Skye’s voice is quiet, but Jemma hears her. She smiles and glides out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

 

Skye hears the door click open. She half opens her eyes, and she sees Jemma shutting the door. Her short hair hangs loose around her shoulders, wet and wavy. Skye sits up against the headboard; she brushes her fingers through her unruly hair, hoping that she doesn’t look too haggard. Jemma turns from the door when she hears the rustling sheets. Her eyes meet the battered woman’s, and she smiles. Skye turns her lips up, but immediately pulls them down again from the pounding ache in her cheek. The right side of her stomach protests to her movements; she grasps a handful of the bedspread and groans.

“I never thought this would hurt this much,” Skye grounds out through clenched teeth. Jemma rushes to Skye’s side. She sits a glass of water and a capped tube of aspirin on Skye’s nightstand. She lowers herself to the mattress.

“May I have a look?” Jemma looks worriedly into Skye’s eyes. The response she gets is Skye slightly raising her shirt. Jemma nods and glances down. The bruising hasn’t gotten worse, but it still looks as though Skye’s side is engulfed in purple clouds that have splotches of red and black. Her eyes catch the two small scars once again. This time she can’t help herself. She reaches out with tentative fingers. The tip of her index finger lightly traces the marks while the others rest on the skin surrounding them.

“Why are you so fascinated by those?” Her finger stills, and her eyes glance up into brown irises. They silently stare at one another, and Jemma notices Skye get finicky again. She snaps herself to attention, removes her hand from Skye’s stomach, and averts her eyes.

“I brought you water and—” She stops herself by reaching for the items on the nightstand. She hands the glass to Skye and opens the medicine bottle. She takes out two small capsules and puts them in Skye’s open palm. Jemma puts the cap back on as Skye pops the pills into her mouth and takes a sip of the water. She pulls the glass from her face for a moment while she swallows, and then she tips the glass back to finish the water that she gulps greedily. Jemma glances at her, but quickly averts her eyes. She crosses her legs and rests her hands, palms down, on her knees. She hangs her head and hears Skye place the glass back on the table. Jemma feels Skye adjust herself, but is caught off guard when a warm hand covers her own.

“What is it?” Skye uses a soft tone as her thumb rubs soothingly back and forth over the skin of Jemma’s hand. The shorter woman inhales deeply, and when she releases a shaky breath she feels like she’s going to cry.

“Bloody hell,” Jemma mumbles to herself. She picks her head up to look at Skye. She feels moisture in her eyes, and when she finally lays her sight on Skye, it takes everything she has not to let out a sob. Skye sees the sadness overtake Jemma’s face, and she longs to wrap the short-haired woman in her arms. “I’m sorry. I’m not the one that needs to be crying right now, but I—” She grabs Skye’s hand with her free one. “I can’t lose you. Seeing you like this worries me.”

Skye scoots herself closer to Jemma. “Do not apologize. You have every right to be worried. I mean, what did you think I was busy doing while you were undercover?” She grasps Jemma’s hand tighter. Her free hand rises to push Jemma’s hair behind her ear. She slides her fingertips down Jemma’s jaw, and then she cups her cheek. “Listen, I know that things haven’t been great since, well, everything that’s happened since this whole debacle we’ve found ourselves in, but I promise I’ll be more careful when I go out for missions as long as you do the same.” Skye runs her thumb across the smooth skin under it; her fingers interlock with the one’s above her own.

Jemma squeezes Skye’s fingers. “Okay. I think I can handle that.” She leans her head into Skye’s hand. She moves her head to the side and presses her lips to Skye’s palm; she smiles against the skin there. Skye watches her with a smile, and she feels her cheeks heat up. 

The blush spreads down her throat and across her chest. She unlaces their fingers, and brings her other hand up to the other side of the shorter woman’s face. Jemma turns her head back, Skye’s palms rest on either side of her face, and she feels an incessant pull from the brunette. Lips meet, and Jemma feels blissful joy, until Skye hisses and pulls away.

Jemma sees her grab her side, and her face is scrunched up. Jemma reaches for her. “Lay down,” she commands softly. Skye obliges, breathing in short pants. Jemma hovers over her by her side. Skye relaxes, and Jemma mentally sighs in relief. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” Skye opens her eyes to look up at Jemma’s concerned face. Skye notices her moving away, and she reaches up to pull Jemma down to her. “Don’t…” She threads her fingers through short, drying locks as their lips connect again. Jemma follows Skye’s lead. She balances herself over Skye with her hands resting on the mattress above Skye’s shoulders.

Their lips slide together with ease, until Jemma feels Skye shift beneath her. She pulls away, Skye’s fingers leaving her hair. “Skye, I’m not sure if this is a—” Skye moves up, a hand on Jemma’s cheek, and captures her lips again, but it’s cut short when she feels pressure on her abdomen. She hisses and pulls away; her body flops back onto the bed.

“Damn it.” Skye winces. Jemma runs her hand over the side of Skye’s face.

“Skye, it’s okay.” Jemma smiles down at her and cranes her head down to rest her forehead against the taller woman’s temple. “Let me take care of you,” Jemma whispers into Skye’s ear, and then presses a soft kiss there. She lifts her head up just enough to look into Skye’s eyes. She looks up at Jemma with her mouth slightly agape; her eyes trace an invisible path back and forth between Jemma’s.

“Okay.” Skye licks her lips and settles further into the mattress. Jemma lifts herself off of the bed and pulls her shirt over her head. She reaches for the hem of Skye’s shirt to do the same. Carefully, she peels the fabric up over Skye’s stomach, and Skye lifts off the mattress just enough for Jemma to pull the shirt over her head and roll the sleeves off her arms. Jemma lets it fall to the floor on top of her discarded shirt; she pulls the bedspread up and off of Skye, and begins to hesitantly straddle Skye’s lap. Once her thighs are bracing the hips of the woman beneath her, she slowly bends over so that they are face to face, their unclothed stomachs brushing together. “Let me know if you’re uncomfortable, okay,” Jemma breathes against Skye’s mouth, and the taller woman nods in response, eagerly awaiting the woman to continue. 

Jemma brushes their noses together, and then they’re kissing, slow at first, but Skye swipes her tongue against Jemma’s lips. The brunette minutely tilts her head, and Jemma follows, deepening the kiss. Skye feels hot breath from Jemma’s nose on her cheek, and she reaches up to grasp Jemma’s bicep. Breaking their lips apart, Jemma moves her kisses across Skye’s cheek, down her jaw, and to her throat. She sucks the skin into her mouth, lightly biting, but quickly releases it and continues a path downward.

She settles all her weight on one arm so she can trace her fingertips back and forth over the black bra strap on Skye’s shoulder. Her mouth latches onto the opposite shoulder near Skye’s protruding clavicle. She alternates between kissing and nipping the sensitive skin there. Her fingers slide under the fabric and trace down the taller woman’s chest. She pulls her hand free before it can reach the cup of the bra. She traces down between the valley of Skye’s breasts to her stomach. She easily finds the two scars that have occupied her mind the last few hours. Her mouth follows the path her fingers took, and her hand leaves Skye’s flesh to push into the bed against Skye’s hip. She slides herself down; her hips rest just below Skye’s, and she positions her legs so that she’s straddling one of Skye’s thighs.

She presses small pecks to the skin just under Skye’s breast until she reaches one jagged scar. Her lips faintly hover over the slightly puffed up skin, gently skimming back and forth. Skye shivers, her eyes closing tightly shut as she runs her hand over Jemma’s arm to the hand next to her head. She grasps it tightly. The other skates down the sheets to cover the hand next to her hip. Jemma kisses the scar and her head moves slightly downward to give the same treatment to the other patch of marred skin. Jemma feels the muscles in Skye’s stomach contract underneath her lips. 

Skye’s hand leaves Jemma’s in order to grasp the sheets as tingles slither through her body. Her bruised knuckles protest, but she barely registers the pain. Instead, she focuses on the way Jemma’s lips feel on her skin, warm and soft and careful. Skye suppresses a moan.

Jemma lowers her body. Her free hand roams between Skye’s back and the bed. She searches for the clasp, and once she finds it, undoes the hooks. Her hand skirts up and around to push one strap off of Skye’s shoulder. She kisses the taller woman’s skin once more before pushing herself up. Her knees brace Skye’s thigh, digging into the soft material beneath them. 

Skye feels Jemma’s torso rise. She opens her eyes to find Jemma staring at her with dilated pupils. She lets Jemma’s hand go and Jemma moves to rid Skye of the flimsy cloth covering her chest. Jemma lets the fabric fall from her fingertips to the floor next to the bed; she adjusts her legs so her thighs brace the lower part of Skye’s hips.

Her eyes roam over Skye’s half-clothed form. The bruising is stark against the tanned flesh of the torso of the woman beneath her. She soaks in the tight abdomen, heaving chest, and then finds brown eyes, heavy-lidded and dilated. Jemma licks her lips, and Skye slightly shifts her hips as she looks down at the expanse of Jemma’s skin, concentrating on the black material that covers Jemma’s breasts. The shorthaired woman reaches behind her to undo the clasp; the fabric falls on top of the previously discarded bra. Skye breathes out a shaky breath, and her hands move to grab onto Jemma’s covered knees.

“Are you okay?” Jemma runs her hands over Skye’s stomach, low and teasing, near the waistband of her yoga pants.

“Yeah,” Skye whispers. “Keep going.” Jemma moves to stand from the bed, and Skye’s grip tightens on the shorter woman’s knees. “What are you—” Jemma rubs her hand up and down Skye’s left side. She silently pleads for Skye to trust her, and she does. Her hands release their grip, and Jemma stands. Her fingers slip under the hem of Skye’s pants, and she begins to pull them down along with her underwear. Black material falls on top of the discarded shirts, and Jemma lets her own fingers slide under the waistband her grey sweat pants. Skye watches her, and feels her cheeks heat up. Her fingers itch to be the one pulling the material down Jemma’s legs. 

Jemma’s fingertips crook around the soft fleece and cotton, pulling the contrasting pieces of clothing down her legs. She kicks them to the side and moves to straddle Skye once again. The skin of her inner thighs slides against the skin of Skye’s hips; she hovers over Skye’s lower stomach. Skye can reach the shorter woman’s thighs. She rubs circles with her thumbs over the soft flesh. Jemma rests her hands in the gap between Skye’s arms and her stomach; she leans down.

She lowers herself slowly; her eyes lock with Skye’s, until she closes her eyes, tilts her head to the side, and captures the brunette’s lips with her own.

Their lips slide together. Skye skims her palms across Jemma’s thighs. When Jemma nips at her bottom lip, her fingers press into the skin beneath them, and she gasps into Jemma’s mouth. The woman on top of her pulls away and adjusts her body. One leg moves over Skye’s to rest in-between them. She slightly presses upward, and Skye bucks her hips up into the solid pressure. Jemma feels hands wrap around her hips, squeezing and releasing. Their mouths remain locked together; Jemma slides her tongue across Skye’s lips every once in a while. Then she feels pressure just below her navel as Skye slides her hand down the warm skin. She grabs a tanned wrist, breaking away from Skye’s mouth.

She shakes her head as she lifts herself up. She pulls Skye’s hand from her stomach and rests it on the mattress next to them. Skye takes the hint, leaving her hand where Jemma put it. The woman above her smiles; she leans down once more, but instead of lips finding lips, Skye feels Jemma at the base of her throat. With open-mouthed kisses, Jemma works her way down Skye’s torso. She licks a line down the center of Skye’s chest to her stomach, quickly kisses the two marks there, and continues downward. Her lips never touch the tender, purple flesh on Skye’s right side, but she does skim her lips around it. Skye sucks in a breath, and Jemma worries she hurt her.

Skye notices Jemma hesitate, and she threads her fingers through short curly locks. Jemma understands and continues her ministrations. Her lips hover over Skye’s skin as she drags them down near Skye’s bellybutton. She pauses, and peppers her lips to the skin there. Skye inhales deeply at the feeling of Jemma’s lips on her; the breath she lets out is ragged and lust-filled. Jemma notices.

Her lips continue the path downward. Skye’s hands leave her head, and Jemma grabs Skye’s left leg, pressing her lips into the flesh, following an invisible line from her knee to her hip. Jemma looks across the plane of Skye’s body to see dilated eyes staring back at her, Skye’s bottom lip tucked between white teeth. She presses a smile to the tanned skin beneath her mouth. Her tongue licks a line from Skye’s hip to her center. Skye gasps and twists the sheets in clenched hands. Jemma uses broad strokes of her tongue to bring forth more appreciative noises from the woman beneath her. 

This feeling is new for Skye; not the act that they’re partaking in, of course. She feels completely at ease and cared for, something she’s never had the pleasure of experiencing. With Jemma everything feels this way, from stolen glances across the lab table, to kissing each other when they can, and even in more intimate situations, like this one. And Jemma feels a sense of pride swell in her heart. Taking care of people is what she does best, but with Skye, she does it because she wants to, not because she has to. 

Jemma’s tongue concentrates on the small bundle of nerves beneath her tongue. She alternates between using the flat of her tongue to lightly flicking with the tip. Skye continues to breathe heavily, and her fingers twist tighter into the sheets with every stroke of Jemma’s tongue. Her face burns with a blush, and she feels a knot building in the pit of her stomach. Only when her thighs begin to tremble does Jemma lessen her pace. Skye whimpers in protest.

“Jemma. Need you…up here.” Skye sucks in a breath at Jemma’s teasing swipe of her tongue over her clit. She moves her head from between Skye’s legs, and licks her lips, looking at Skye with green eyes and blown pupils. Skye releases her grip on the sheets to grab Jemma’s hand resting on her hip. Jemma slides her body over Skye’s as she slithers up the bed. Skye’s hands immediately tangle in Jemma’s hair at the nape of her neck, pulling her face down. Her lips capture swollen ones, and she licks into Jemma’s mouth. The shorthaired woman lets out a moan at Skye’s forcefulness. 

Jemma moves her body to rest on Skye’s left side, and lets her left hand run down Skye’s skin, over a soft mound and hard nipple. She gently skirts her hand over the tender flesh on Skye’s right side, careful not to put too much pressure there, and then she caresses the taught muscles of Skye’s stomach down over her navel to finally reach Skye’s clit. She rubs in slow, barely there circles until Skye is breathing, open-mouthed, against her lips. Jemma runs her fingers down the length of Skye and then slides her fingers in. Skye moans into Jemma’s mouth, squeezing the back of Jemma’s neck; she rocks her hips up into Jemma, causing her fingers to go a little deeper. Jemma pushes her own knee into the back of her hand, letting her gain more leverage to push into Skye. She slowly twists her wrist so that she can press her thumb against Skye’s bundle of nerves. Jemma feels a clench around her fingers, and Skye shudders breath into her mouth. She rubs their noses together, and captures the shorter woman’s lips once more.

Jemma feels an itch of pain in her wrist, and she hopes Skye can come before she has to stop, but she continues to move her fingers, in and out, disregarding the minute irritation. Skye’s left hand moves to grasp Jemma’s shoulder and her right traces over a pale collarbone to Jemma’s side. She breaks their kiss, letting her chin move to rest into the space between the redhead’s neck and collarbone. And then Skye feels release tingling in her arms and legs. Her hips thrust up into Jemma as she feels her thumb press more firmly into her and fingers slow their pace inside of her. She lets out a moan into Jemma’s skin as the fingers slow to a lazy thrust.

Jemma feels hot breath near her clavicle; Skye’s hand clamps down harder on her shoulder and the fingers of the brunette’s other hand, firm and desperate, press down on her ribs. Jemma stills her ministrations, and Skye breathes heavily beneath her. After a few seconds, Skye begins peppering kisses to the skin under her mouth. Jemma removes her hand from between Skye’s legs, balancing herself until she can lie down on the mattress next to the taller woman.

Skye pushes her head back into the pillows. Her hand goes to her stomach; she finally realizes how labored her breaths are when her hand rises and falls at a rapid pace. Her other arm is wrapped around Jemma’s shoulders, holding her close. Jemma slides her hand across the smooth expanse of skin in front of her to interlock her fingers with Skye’s. Her head lies on a tan shoulder; she turns her head to press her lips to Skye’s neck.

Skye hums in contentment, turning her head to rest her chin on Jemma’s forehead. She nuzzles her nose into Jemma’s hair. Her breathing relaxes. Then she moves her body, untangling her fingers from Jemma’s, trying to find a way to reciprocate. The shorter woman feels the movement, but stills the brunette with a firm hand in the middle of her stomach.

“You don’t have to,” Jemma whispers.

“But I want to.” Skye’s insistent; she tries to move again, but it’s to no avail. Jemma moves her head from Skye’s shoulder. She shakes her head as she hovers over Skye’s side. 

“It’s okay, Skye. I asked you to let me take care of you, and I don’t want you to hurt yourself trying to—”

“I won’t. I’ll—” Jemma holds up her free and in protest.

“You can, but not now,” Jemma says sternly. Skye creases her eyebrows together beneath the bangs matted to her forehead. Jemma smiles and continues, “Will you cuddle with me?” Her eyebrows arch, and her smile widens across her lips.

Skye opens her mouth, seeming to want to protest, but quickly closes it and lies back down. Jemma sighs in relief, reaching over Skye to grab the blanket next to them. She covers their naked bodies, snuggling into Skye, resting her head on a strong shoulder once again. Skye huffs, “Okay, but I’m not waiting that long.” 

She laughs against Skye’s skin as she laces their fingers together. “Well, alright then. Later.” Jemma closes her eyes, feeling content. Skye turns her head away from the woman next to her to look at the ceiling. She sighs and then closes her eyes, basking in the warmth and security of Jemma’s body next to her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks go to my lovely beta, faerieoftara.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated. Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
